The Hydra and the Primus
by nym the bard
Summary: The battle against the Dark Lord may be over, but an ancient war is only just getting started. Hermione and Draco get swept away by a prophesy that says in order to usher in a new age for mankind, they must eventually destroy each other. Will their past rivalries fuel the coming battle, or will something unexpected get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for choosing this fanfiction for your reading pleasure. I'll warn you all now, I have a low tolerance for bad story telling that gets right to the smut and ends in a towel being thrown. That's not to say my story doesn't have romance and won't get R rated at times, but if a quick and easy shag is what you want, I doubt you'll have trouble finding it elsewhere. For those who actually want a good story, I will do my best to please your minds with the most original plot line i can provide. That being said, I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise. That all belongs to she who must always be named; J.K. Rowling. May she continue to write beautiful stories that will live on forever in the minds of those who truly believe in the magic behind words.**

The Hydra and the Primus

Prelude

In the ancient ages of mankind, long before the written word or hieroglyph were haphazardly slapped against a wall with the bloodied hand of one with the mental fortitude for visual communication, history was passed only by word of mouth, becoming fables long forgotten and never uttered again. It was during this time that humans were ready to become the dominant species of this planet. It was their superior intellect and grasp for abstract ideas that rose them above the ferocious beasts that roamed the wilderness. Unfortunately, the environmental hazards and constant threats of being eaten kept them divided and afraid. In their dark, damp caves they dwelt, hoping the next sun rise would bring enough food and loved ones wouldn't die during the harvest. Their numbers remained few and those who survived learned that leaving their caves to learn of the world meant a gruesome death.

In the oral histories that followed this time it is said that Gaia, the great Goddess of all that is, looked down upon man's untapped potential and took great pity upon them. She chose from them a shaman woman who felt Gaia's existence within her soul and was the first of her true worshipers. Unto her, Gaia blessed her womb with twins. A vision of the Goddess appeared to the shaman that night delivering the message of her pregnancy and commanding she love and raise her children well, for they were to be the great leaders of mankind and so destined to lead the divided settlements toward unity and prosperity. They were prophesized to live for all time and would bring great change with the coming of every age.

Miraculously, only few days later, the shaman's belly began to show prominently and her contractions began. Tribes from near and far, who were delivered the message of the coming of their future leaders, came to bear witness to the birth. First to be born was a girl. The infant had the beginnings of curly brown hair. Her amber eyes looked up at her mother and she smiled, blessing the small cave with a giggle like the tinkling of small bells. She was passed around the cave for all to adore.

A fleeting feeling of happiness and hope was shared by those who gazed into her eyes, but the moment was broken with a harsh shriek from the shaman. Her sweaty skin paled as the second child's birth began. Her stomach bulged upward at awkward angles, and tiny hand shaped patterns could be seen pushing up from under her skin. The mother screamed and her eyes bulged, becoming bloodshot. Other women hurried to her side to try and sooth her pains, but whatever was going on inside her was not natural. With an audible popping noise, the second child broke its way through her stomach. The surrounding women stared in horror at the boy child, then at the dead mother whose entrails he sat in. He gazed back at them daringly, with a strange sense of knowing in his eyes. Eyes that understood what was going on. Eyes that knew what caused his mother's death and didn't care. Eyes that dared the onlookers to do something about it. A small growl rumbled from his throat as his eyes fell on the woman holding his sister. Hastily, she set the female child on the ground. With a strength far too mature for her age, she crawled toward her brother and he to her. A jagged trail of blood smeared the ground along his path to her. The two siblings huddled together, close the small fire that lit the cave. With a quick glance from the boy, the fire roared high and its heat quickly warmed the air around them. The people gazed on in fear and wonder at the sight.

This was the day magic was bestowed upon mankind by the Goddess, securing their future as the dominant species. The young girl, known in the old tongue as the Magus Primus, grew into a beautiful, compassionate woman who was full of love for every living creature. Her magics made life fruitful for her tribe and her innate knowledge of the earth and all its bounty was shared to all who had the passion to learn. The boy, known as The Hydra, became a fiery tempered man. He proved his strength when he captured and tamed a dragon, the most feared beast in the land. His powers were destructive and were only used to gain himself more power over others. Those who coveted his power followed him from land to land conquering all who opposed his rule. The Magus Primus, though she greatly loved her brother, could not stand aside and let him continue his reign of terror, for the fear and pain he inflicted onto his enemies was wrong in her eyes. She, along with her students, stood against him and a great battle that lasted many days and nights ensued. Once the war ended, both siblings had destroyed each other.

Though they died, their legacy lived on through those that followed their teachings. These became known as the light and dark arts of magic. More importantly, their prophesy lived on. Man remembered that one day in the future, the siblings would be reborn, ushering in a new age for mankind.

**Next chapter - we are introduced to a few characters in a plot line you may know very well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait, Thanksgiving turkey had me sleeping the week away. So, I made the chapter twice as long as the last. ;) Enjoy! I don't own Harry Potter, blah blah blah**

London, England. Present day.

A train pulls out of King's Crossing from platform 9 ¾, its smoke leaving a darkened plume against the bright blue morning sky. Inside, a vast array of students smile and laugh while eating a colorful feast of candies and pastries. They had much to be joyful for. The Dark Lord, Voldemort, had been defeated, and even though the sacrifices had been grave, hope for the future filled the hearts of all who lived through the carnage. It was back to life as usual for most, but one compartment that usually seated three fierce friends, now only seated one. A girl, on the cusp of womanhood, sat staring out of her window, with big amber eyes and large bushy hair. Hermione Granger sighed and pulled a folded note from her pocket that she must have read a hundred times.

_Hermione,_

_ Good luck finishing out your final school year at Hogwarts. Ron and I miss you dearly. We were both surprised at the news! Can you believe it? Ron, the new member of the English National Quidditch team and I'm an auror in training! I know you would rather we finished our final year as well, but things just wouldn't have been the same. Not after everything that's happened. But we both know it's what's best for you and wish you the best. Not that you need it, Miss 'Brightest Witch of the Millennium'. We'll be in touch. Don't forget to send us an owl every once in a while. And, Hermione, DO try and have a little fun. Pull a prank or two. While you can still get away with it._

_ Harry_

She folded the parchment back up and tucked it away with a sigh. As much as she hated not having them around, she was still very excited for them. They were fulfilling their dreams and she was… what? Returning to being a student? For what purpose? She still enjoyed learning as much as ever, but the end of the war had taken the wind from her sails. All the dreams she had of becoming an auror or a healer or even a professor seemed now so typical. Even though the threat of Voldemort was gone, she couldn't shake the feeling of there being a storm building just past the horizon. The rational part of her brain knew the signs of shell shock and she made a daily effort to push away the paranoia, but it didn't hurt to be cautious. There was still hate for muggle borns, the evidence was in the news. Voldemort sympathizers made frequent visits to muggle homes and would harass, vandalize and even murder them. It was for this reason that Hermione tearfully decided not to repair her parents memories and bring them back from Australia. They were safe there, and her infamy would only bring them trouble.

A noise at the door broke her from her thoughts and she turned to see a sneering face and a pair of cold grey eyes regarding her with bitter mirth. Draco Malfoy leaned casually against the door frame to her compartment.

"Mudblood," he acknowledged to her with a tilt of his chin. She huffed in annoyance.

"Watch your language, _ferret_, people might hear that kind of talk and throw you into Azkaban."

He shrugged. "I'd say, by the looks of things, that _you're_ the one who should be careful." At her confused frown, he continued. "Potty and Weasel miss the train? Or dare I hope they met an unfortunate accident?"

"I think she was abandoned by the duo for bigger and better things." The figure of Blaise Zabini strode beside Malfoy.

"Ah!" Draco exclaimed in mock surprise. "Guess their smart little pet will have to find some new play mates."

Hermione shook her head, suddenly too tired to deal with the blond boy and his companion. "Just piss off, Malfoy. I'll have plenty of time to listen to your insults when we get to Hogwarts." She pulled a tiny book from her pocket and enlarged it with her wand. Dismissing them, she flipped through the pages to her book mark. Pale, long fingers slithered down the text and pushed the book down. She glanced up at Draco, who was now bent eyelevel with her.

"Granger, you have no idea how true that statement is." With another signature smirk, he turned and left her compartment, followed by Blaise who looked her up and down and grunted before leaving.

"The bloody hell was _that_ about?" she muttered before lifting her book back up again. She knew better than to take Malfoy's little threats lightly, but at the same time, there was no use in dwelling on it. She'd known that keeping an eye on him would be a mandatory part of her job this year, anyway. A triumphant smile graced her features. Headmaster McGonagall had owled her a week before informing Hermione of her rewarede3d status as Head Girl. She would be lying if she said she didn't expect it, of course. Out of all the girls at Hogwarts, even the Ravenclaws, the bushy haired book worm was an immediate shoe in for the position.

"Hermione!" a peppy voice squealed. She looked up at the red-headed girl bouncing toward her.

"Ginny! You're here!" Hermione had thought for sure the young Weasley would stay with Harry.

"Hello, Hermione." The dreamy voice of Luna trailed as the long haired blond followed Ginny into the compartment. Hugs were shared all around.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought for sure I'd be on my own this year," Hermione confessed.

"Mother wouldn't hear of it," Ginny huffed and plopped down by Luna. "Said she'd be damned if another of her children didn't graduate proper."

"I just wanted to be here for my friends," Luna smiled. "I have so few now that everyone's gone their separate ways." Despite the sadness of her words, the smile on her face was sincere.

Ginny hopped in her seat. "Harry _did_ say that he and Ron would be making frequent visits to make sure everything's alright on the home front. Perhaps we can all meet during the school outings!"

Hermione nudged the red head with her elbow. "Speaking of, how are you two?"

Ginny's face fell a fraction, "well… we're great. He's just having a hard time coming back around, you know? The war was hard on him." She was silent for a moment, but regained her momentum. "Oh, but he does love his new line of work! Gathering up and lingering Death Eaters and other such rubbish really has him focusing on being productive and not the past."

Hermione wasn't sure that continuing the fight was exactly moving on, but she wasn't about to burst Ginny's bubble. "Have you two decided on a wedding date yet?"

"During the winter holiday," she answered, twisting a diamond ring on her finger absently. "There's a church near the burrow where Mum and Dad were married. It's very nice."

Hermione smiled, but couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She had thought that her and Ron had something special as well after the war ended, but when he was offered to join the national Quidditch team, he forgot about everything else. It was like she no longer existed to him. Last she heard, he had a date with the seeker of his team. It's not like she had an official relationship with him, but the hurt was still there. Before her feelings had a chance to show, Luna's hand reached toward her chest and pointed at the badge that was sewn there. "Well, well."

Ginny gasped. "Hermione! Why didn't you tell us you were Head Girl?"

"Oh," she giggled and shrugged. "Sorry, I forgot to mention it."

"Forgot to mention it?!" Ginny gaped. "This is great! Oh, _please_ say this means we can abuse your power to stay out late."

Luna shook her head, "Ginny, that would be against the rules." At Ginny's annoyed glance, Luna amended herself. "I see, and we _want_ to break the rules. Because friends get into trouble together."

"No, Luna, that is most certainly _not_ what friends do." She smiled at Ginny. "Maybe, if it's for something important."

"Did I just sway little miss goody two-shoes into breaking rules?" Ginny smiled wickedly. "Oh, this year is going to be good."

"Who is the head boy?" Luna asked?

Hermione shrugged. "I'm about to go find out. Actually, I should be getting to the head compartment right now."

Ginny shooed her away with her hands. "Go, go! We'll meet up in the Great Hall."

She stood and gathered her things, then waved goodbye to the two girls before making her way to the front of the train.

Draco walked leisurely toward the last box car he and his entourage had used every year. Students made a hasty path for him at one glance toward his cold glower. His reputation had reached an all new high after the war. Surprisingly, not as many people hated him for his involvement with the Death Eaters as he had thought. Most were under the assumption that he, like his godfather, was a double agent for the Order. Silent praises and subtle nods were awarded to him, but people still kept their distance. A boy of his age to earn the trust of the Dark Lord was still a boy to be feared. This suited Draco just fine. He opened the compartment door to find Pansy sitting cross legged by the window. He took a moment to take in her appearance. The war had been difficult on her, at least the after effects. Her father had died and her mother, lost in grief, went mad and had a padded room to call her own in St. Mungo's. Despite all of that, one would think Pansy was fine if they didn't know her well. Her perfectly manicured nails, carefully applied makeup and top of the line school uniform concealed the sunken, haunted eyes and her rapid weight loss. These subtle flaws in her appearance did not go unnoticed to Draco.

"Pansy," he said.

She spared him a glance. "Draco." Turning back to the view outside her window, she twirled a piece of hair between her fingers and tapped her shoe against the ground. "Don't you have a 'special' seat to sit in this year?"

"And deny you your yearly pleasure of seeing me before school begins?" Draco sneered. Blaise slinked into the room and took the seat by Pansy. She rested her palm on his thigh and returned a mirror image smirk to Draco.

"I've already seen the only man I need to see like that." She squeezed his thigh and Blaise casually tossed his arm around her shoulder. Draco threw his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I know when two people need to be alone to… study." He turned and closed the doors behind him. He had known about his two associates becoming an item over the summer, and he couldn't be happier for them. Not only did that get Pansy off his back, which was a big plus, but Blaise finally got the only girl he ever had an eye for. They kept each other enough company for Draco to get the alone time he coveted these days. And what did he plan to do with his newly acquired time? He hadn't quite worked it out yet, but after years of stress under Voldemort's thumb, a bit of nothing would be nice. He made his way to the head compartment and sneered. Of course there was always time to harass a certain Mudblood. He approached the door.

Hermione admired the head's compartment. A small table with food centered the space. A large window made up the outer wall and along the parallel walls were two sofas. She took a seat by the window and magicked her list of chosen prefects for that year. She would need to discuss their duties with the head boy once he arrived. As if on cue, the door to her compartment swung open. She turned with a smile, which quickly faded. "I should have known they'd choose you," she growled at Draco as he stepped in.

"Surprise."

"Pay them off with generous donations?" she spat through her teeth.

Draco chuckled and sat across from her. "I'll have you know the _you_ aren't the only brain that was cultivated the last seven years, Granger." He leaned back lazily into the leather cushions. "In fact, I do believe my potions and dark arts scores were higher than yours."

She scoffed. "Marginally." With a great huff she set the paper down beside her. "I imagine the real meaning of this union, as much as it pains me to admit, is to promote house unity."

"And who better to show how well we can all get along than the muddiest witch and the purest-"

"Traitor," she finished for him. He frowned at that, but said nothing. She looked hard at him for a long second. "I am willing to do this for the cause McGonagall sees. I will work with you to be sure our roles as Heads are done properly. The past is, after all, in the past."

"My, how forgiving of you."

"NO!" she said forcefully. His eyebrows lifted. "No," she repeated now in a hiss. "I do not forgive and I do not forget." Her hand reflexively touched an oddly shaped scar on her arm. An engraving that Draco recognized. "I don't have that in me."

To her great surprise, he actually laughed out loud.

"And just what the bloody hell is so damn funny?!" she shouted. He laughed harder.

"Well, _first_ of all, the war certainly has given you a colorful use of the English language that I'd never thought someone as prude as you would use, and _secondly,_" he stopped laughing and his smile became menacing. "If it were any other year, I'd have your head swiped clean off your scrawny little neck for talking to ME like that." He met her hard gaze and Hermione stifled a shutter at the cold truth in his words. "Now," he sighed and his features once again became bored and uncaring. "I'm sure you've already decided on the best ways to delegate tasks onto our prefects. Fill me in, and make it fast."

Hermione tapped her papers together neatly and handed half of the stack to him. The remainder of the ride continued in silence as they read them over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, new chapter time. Stay up to date with pictures that go along with the story's events. I'll post them all here.

Enjoy** ~Listening to Florence and the Machine - Drumming~

Malfoy tiredly sat at his house's table in the Great Hall. This was the first moment he had to relax since getting on the train. He slicked his hair back and glanced at the bushy haired brat across the room who was currently the source of his migraine. He was certain she'd given him the grunt work of assembling the first years across the boats on purpose.

"No, it's definitely the job of the head boy," she'd assured him when he told her of his specific recollection of it being the job of prefects. "The head boy needs to lead the new blood into Hogwarts and establish his role in guiding them during this time of their lives. Life as a new student can be very distressing. They need to know they can look to someone for help should they need it. So make a good impression."

Oh, he'd made an impression alright. Taking a few pages from his Godfather's book, he was sure the new kids were still shaking in their robes. He fingered his new Head Boy badge and smirked. Scaring first years was only child's play. His real mission was to make his final year as interesting as possible. With the power of Head Boy, it would be easy to get away with whatever he wanted. The only trouble would be the mud blood and her knack for smelling out mischief. He'd have to be sure she was properly put in her place. An elbow nudged him and Blaise leaned in.

"Plotting anything I'd be interested joining in on?"

"I must say, Blaise, it's like you just _get_ me," Draco smirked, but his pleasure toward his associate was genuine. Through all the years of enduring conversations with his old muscle-bound duo, Crabbe and Goyle, he had missed intelligent conversations. Blaise not only added colorful and creative contributions to his schemes, but the fellow student could actually force a chuckle out of Draco from time to time.

"You know _she's_ going to be trouble," Blaise nodded his chin toward the Gryffindor table.

Draco leaned his elbows on the table and rested his head on his fists. "Don't worry about our Head Girl. I've got plans that should keep her occupied."

A flurry of movement at the front of the room drew everyone's attention. Headmaster McGonagall approached the podium and stood supported by a cane before the students. Everyone erupted in applause for the old woman who raised her hands to quiet them down. "Thank you all for that, and it is good to see everyone this school year. I have some announcements to make, but first," she motioned behind her and a very familiar, crooked brown hat was brought to her. "I invite all first years to be sorted into their proper houses. The deep crease in the hat opened wide and a voice boomed through the Great Hall in rhyme.

Gather around

the young and the new

to discover the destiny

in store for you.

Perhaps you are brave

or nurturing and caring

perhaps you are wise

or truly quite daring.

If you are unsure

of the path you will tread

fear not and place me

atop of your head.

Your deepest secrets

and darkest desires

I know them all

and see past the liars.

But fear not my judgment

and remember that

what I think doesn't matter

I am but a hat.

At that, Draco watched as Hermione stood and took the hat from McGonagall, who handed it to her with a smile and a nod. She walked with the hat toward a chair and called out the first alphabetical name in a long list of first years. Draco sniffed in derision. "Little know-it-all just _had_ to memorize the names." Everything about her just pissed him off, even her look. That ridiculous mop on top of her head grew longer every year and never tamed. His nose crinkled as his eyes roamed lower and fell on her slim wrists and pale fingers. Her nails looked bitten short. She brought her hand up and tucked some hair behind her ear. He fixated on her now exposed slim neck and he clenched his teeth. Her lips formed into a small smile and his breath caught.

"Mate, you alright there?"

Draco blinked away from the girl and mentally shook himself. Blaise had a frown on his face and looked toward the Gryffindor girl. How long had he been staring like that? "I'm fine."

The sorting hat ceremony ended and Hermione returned to her seat. Ginny scooted over to let her sit between herself and Luna.

"You show off!" she joked. "Why on earth did you memorize all their names?"

Hermione smiled. "It's important as the Head Girl to know the entire student body, is it not?"

"Still… I mean, how long did that take you to learn? And _alphabetically!_" Hermione just shrugged and motioned to the front of the room where McGonagall returned to the podium. She put her wand to her throat and continued her earlier speech.

"Now, for the announcements. For most of you, this school year will go on exactly as it always has, but the war has revealed an aspect of our curriculum that has not been covered. There are magics in this world that our traditional wizarding community is not familiar with and I am shamed to say we here at Hogwarts do not have to proper knowledge to teach it. We have reached out to those who still practice these arts, and they have graciously agreed to teach their ways to you."

Hermione straightened up. _New magic?_

"It will now become a tradition that all seventh year students journey out to these lands to learn what they can teach in ways we cannot. Your year will be divided into quarter semesters, each spent in a new place."

"We're leaving," Luna mused with a smile.

"But we just GOT here!" Ginny whined. "How will Harry visit me?"

The Great Hall was in a wild buzz, but the loud smack of McGonagall's cane on the ground silenced the room at once. "You will be representing your school, seventh years, and as the eldest students we have to offer, I expect you will all show your new teachers every respect Hogwarts would offer. Consider yourselves pioneers in a new endeavor for the progress of magical knowledge. To be sure proper conduct is maintained, naturally, the Head Boy and Girl will be solely in charge. If you two would please step up here with me." Hermione hastily stood and walked to the front, followed by Draco who strode briskly with his hands in his pockets. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have shown themselves to be the most qualified in leading this group. Prefects are naturally to help out in any way these two see fit. Fear not, you will all have until tomorrow morning to prepare before your departure. No text books will be necessary, but note taking is always mandatory."

Hermione tried not to make her sigh of relief audible. She glanced over at Draco, hoping he would actually be more help than a pain in her ars during the trip.

"Now, I would like prefects to please escort students in an orderly fashion to their dormitories." She took the wand from her throat. "You two will remain here for just a second." The three of them waited for all the students to depart before she spoke again. Hermione was just able to make out Ginny from the swarm of Griffindors waving to her and mouthing the words _we'll talk later_.

"Do not think I don't understand the situation I put the two of you in. Based on the history you both share this will not be an easy task, but you must work together as a team to make this trip go smoothly. Your two houses are notorious for disliking each other. As students your peers look up to, you will be setting an example to the rest of your year as to how well you work together and get along. Even if you have to fake it in front of them." She gave them a stern look. "House unity will become null and void during this voyage. I have only a vague idea of how your future classes will be, so it is important that everyone get along. Do I make myself clear?" The raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, Headmaster," they both intoned.

"Good. To new beginnings, then. Now go. I will have an owl send your paperwork outlining tomorrow's schedule."

Hermione spared no time to wait for Draco to catch up with her. She was eager to see the Head chamber the one day she could spend in it. She made her way to a large portrait that depicted a scene from Orpheus in the Underworld. The dark robed man ushering a small boat at the river Styx slowly turned his hooded face toward her.

"Save yourself a penny for the ferryman?" a voice breathed close behind her.

She gasped and stumbled backwards into a warm body. Hands steadied her shoulders and she spun away to face a grinning Draco. "Y-you startled me," she breathed, her hand to her chest.

"And your reaction was satisfactory," he said, walking up to the painting. He touched it gingerly, his face somber. "My father was given two." Hermione said nothing, not quite understanding. He looked at her. "Pennies. Over his eyes."

Dawning fell upon her. "I didn't know he died.

"Bet it makes you happy, knowing he's gone."

She gaped at him. "Malfoy, I would never-"

"_The two Heads will decide upon a password now_," the crumpled voice of the ferryman spoke harshly.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Unity," she blurted out.

Draco gave her an annoyed look. "You don't _really_ buy that house unity crap, do you?"

"_Unity_." The ferryman flipped a coin in his hand. "_Is this the decision of the unit?"_

"It's fine," he grumbled. The ferryman produced a second coin and began to row away. Slowly, the painting swung open to reveal the head dorm. Hermione quickly stepped through it, followed by a brooding Draco. The room was warm from a fire burning in the hearth, and the walls were lined with windows and book shelves. Two large sofas were placed before the fire and Hermione immediately threw her bags on one of them.

Draco walked toward the door to the left where a painting of a serpent hung. He spoke a word to it, allowed it to open and walked through. As soon as the door shut behind him, Hermione let out a breath. "Ugh, _finally_!" She stripped off her cloak and collar shirt, reveling in the freedom of her spaghetti strap underneath, before plopping down unceremoniously on the couch. She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks, allowing herself the first moment she'd had to relax since getting on the train. She stretched and smiled widely. A final year of schooling and it would all be spent abroad! This is exactly what she needed to break out of the monotony. She'd get to meet new people, learn new customs and _magic!_ That was the biggest draw, of course.

_And to think I thought I'd read every book on magic. Harry and Ron will certainly be mad when they find out they have to learn more-_

She shook her head, surprised she had so easily thought that her old companions were still there. The thought of Ron especially hurt. She tilted her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. It wouldn't do any good to get depressed while things were just starting to look up.

"It'll be alright," she whispered to herself.

"You sure about that?" a voice whispered back. Her eyes were wide open then, and before she could jump up, she found herself pinned into the cushions from strong arms behind the couch. She wrenched herself violently to no avail. "Let me go! Who do you think you are?!"

A hand trailed down the side of her hip, slowly grazing against the exposed flesh above her belt before slowly pulling her wand from her pocket. She heard it skitter across the floor.

"Me?" the voice in her ear asked. "I'm your new besty, Mudblood." She recoiled from his warm breath on her and tried to pry at his arm, which was now firmly locked under her chin in a choke hold. Her nails dug into his skin and the pressure became more intense. The pain of his arm pressing up into her jaw was unbearable and her head was starting to swim. She brought her arms down to her sides. "Now, there's a good little muggle." He loosened his grip, and she moaned in relief. "Now, I want to make a couple of things clear from the beginning. I didn't like that stunt you pulled earlier, sticking me with the baby flock of first years, but I'll let it slide. Clean slate and all of that from here on out, but we're doing things my way. First of all, I am NOT your servant. I will NOT simply do as you tell me just because you demand it. I have my way of doing things, and that's how it WILL stay."

"But, your Head duties…"

"I won't shirk my responsibilities as Head Boy," he cut in. "That's the thing you need to realize, Granger, I don't want to lose my position here. The more leverage I have over people, the more comfortable I am."

"You don't say," Hermione choked against his arm.

Malfoy smiled and leaned his head close to her ear again. "Do we have a deal then? You stay off my radar and we won't have to have another… chat."

Hermione tried to turn to see him, but his hold was still too strong. In trying to move, the strap of her shirt fell partway down. Draco's eyes flashed to her shoulder.

"Why? What are you planning?" she asked through clenched teeth.

He didn't respond. He couldn't. _Her shoulder_. Such a small thing, but it was at that moment that he realized just how much of the girl's skin was actually exposed. Her legs, bunched up in the couch as they were, had a natural muscled length to them, as did her arms. Her chest rose and fell heavily under the pressure he was putting on her. _Muggle fashion is certainly revealing._ The smell of jasmine suddenly filled his senses and he couldn't help but breath in deep, his nose just barely touching the nape of her neck. It reminded him of something from long ago. A woman…

"Draco?" Hermione asked, uncomfortable with the sudden change of behavior.

"Hmm?" Draco's eyes stayed closed, and he breathed her in again.

"Draco!" she said sharply. His eyes flew open and he leaped away from the couch like she had burned him. She turned and looked at him, not knowing whether to be angry or just plain confused. "What's… up with you?"

Draco put up his façade and tried to play it off, whatever _it_ was. "Is it a DEAL?"

She touched her neck. "Yeah. Yeah, just don't give me a reason to think you're up to something."

He nodded and made for his room. As an afterthought, he called back behind him. "And put on a sweater, for Merlin's sake."


	4. Chapter 4

First off, I'd like to give a big shout out to all who have been reading along so far. Every time my stats rise, it gives me a big kick in the ass to write more. I'm excited with where the story is developing to, you'll begin to see that in this chapter. Cherish your memories of Hogwarts, because this is that last we'll see of it for quite some time. I also want to note that my deviantart link doesn't seem to want to show up on fanfiction. I did notice there's a place where I _can_ post pictures on this site, but only a limited amount. Since I plan on drawing quite a few as the story progresses, I'll try the link again with spaces. Just backspace out of those.

nym-the-bard. deviantart. Com

So check out the art. If there are scenes that I draw, I'll make a note to include the link mid-story so you can get the visual.

That's pretty much it, guys, so here I go. Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Hermione sat at her bed beside the window that looked out over the Forbidden Forest. The dark plume of smoke from Hagrid's hut brought back warm memories of sitting near his fire to read while petting his humongous dog, Fang. Life had seemed so rough at the time, but looking back on it, that had been one of the happiest times of her life, right next to receiving the acceptance letter prior her first year. Now, things were just so different. Something was horribly off somehow, and it wasn't just the lack of her friends or leaving the school. It was the same feeling she'd had on the train. Something big was about to happen. She'd bet her bottom dollar that Malfoy would be connected to it all. She touched her neck. His nose had just barely touched her there and it was so cold. A shutter ran down her spine recalling the events prior. She rubbed the goose bumps out of her arms. Aside from the unnecessary physical contact, he had a point. It had been wrong of her to put prefect duties onto him. In a way, she was trying in a passive aggressive way to get back at him for all the years he had tormented her. And he had seen through it immediately. If this rivalry was truly going to end, it would have to begin with her stepping up and moving on. With new-found resolve, Hermione flipped her bed covers back and tucked herself in. The last thoughts in her head before sleep took her were of all the possibilities tomorrow would bring.

Hermione walked through a forest, the moonlight casting itself against the fog at her feet. It swirled around her ankles fluidly with every step she took forward. Something was calling to her from the deep inside the thicket of trees. The words she heard came in the whispering of the leaves in the breeze. It spoke in a language she didn't recognize, but somehow understood all the same. It was the language of knowing. The wordless speech of pure understanding.

_Come, child of men, daughter of Light._

A strange luminescence surrounded her body and she peered at her hands and arms. Strange, white glowing tattoos seemed to seep from her skin, then slowly lifted and pealed themselves away into the air. They slid from her whole body with a cool, tingling sensation. She watched in awe as the markings floated before her into a spiral and came together into a great ball of light. Then, the tattoos reemerged to form around an invisible body. As they found their destination, skin formed beneath them and the figure of a young woman fully appeared before her. She opened her eyes and two spotlights shown from her pupils. Again, wordless sentences came to Hermione from the entity before her.

_Daughter of the Light, it is time for you to awaken. _

"Why do you call me that?" Hermione asked. A million other questions wracked her brain, but she held them back.

_I am the Mage Primus. My first coming brought magic to man and my death sealed the darkness it wrought. You are my second coming, child._

Hermione blinked and the woman stepped closer. Fog swirled around her and lifted her hair, and for a second Hermione couldn't distinct the fog from the luminescent woman. The Primus spread her arms wide before her.

_Embrace me and accept your fate with all the powers I obtain. Come._

Hermione hesitated. "Will you... take over my body? Like possession?"

The Primus tilted her head. _You are worried I will take your freedoms? No, dear one. I am already part of you. I always have been and always will be. In accepting me, you acquire my talents and gifts to help you defeat the darkness in the coming trials. Your choices and actions will remain yours._

"What trials? What darkness is coming? Voldemort is already dead."

The Primus shook her head sadly. _His evil only ripened the universe for the rebirth of darkness. Your Voldemort was dark, but he was not darkness itself. The Hydra's second coming is at hand._

Hermione frowned. "Hydra?"

The woman took another step closer. _Please, you must act now!_ A cold gust of air began to blow and the moon seemed to dim. _My link to you now is strong, but I cannot hold it for long, nor do I know when I may reach you again. The darkness knows we speak. You must come to me now!_

For once in her life, Hermione stifled all questions and did as she was bid. She stepped forward into the woman's embrace. _Good,_ Primus said, then she placed her hands on either side of Hermione's face and looked into her eyes. The bright orbs initially made her wince, but upon second glance, the light wasn't blinding at all. It was more than just light. It was knowing. It was truth. It was love and everything and nothing and it was all so very big… then it was just the eyes of the Primus again.

_Hermione, open your soul to me,_ she smiled down and lowered her face. Had it been any other time, Hermione would have thought the act of kissing another woman quite unlike herself, but instead she reached up and wrapped her arms around the dimming light that was the Primus. It wasn't a kiss of passion or lust, it was a kiss of acceptance. It was a promise and a union. The purity of it filled her, until slowly the woman disappeared and she held nothing but air. The glowing tattoos crept slowly back along Hermione's body and she felt herself slipping away. Away from the forest and back into her bedroom where someone was sitting just by her sleeping body. She awoke with a start.

Draco couldn't stop his fingers from shaking. The fire whiskey he'd brought from his father's abandoned cabinet had done nothing to calm his nerves. In fact, he was even more enraged at himself. How was it that she had gotten so under his skin? She was arguably the most hated member of the Golden Trio, and yet… He poured another glass of the hot liquor, and looked into the amber liquid. Amber, like her eyes. Eyes that looked at him with loathing. Eyes that shouldn't even be allowed to look upon him. He was pure. She was just,

"Filth!" he spat and threw the glass of whiskey against the wall. It shattered and Draco leaned drunkenly against his desk, wiping his forehead of the beading sweat. What would his father say? He giggled, and the sound was spiked with madness. "He'd say, 'fuck her, then get rid of the evidence, son,' that's what _he'd_ say." Draco reached for a new glass. "Muggle women!" Draco mocked in his father's voice. "So easy to be made to forget. But on the off chance the confundus charm doesn't work, their deaths will never trace back to the wizarding world, let alone a Malfoy. Who would miss one muggle, anyway? Our family is the purest there is and it will stay that way, but that doesn't mean a wizard can't get his kicks from the local filth." Draco had actually witnessed several cases where his mother had been out of town and his father had brought home drunk women. Muggles. He was also sure that the screams he heard from his father's chambers weren't always screams of pleasure. Flashes of his father's bloody hands filled his mind. Then his mother's sad look of knowing when she returned home. Lucius never left evidence of his night's events, but it was as if she always knew when it happened. Yet she said nothing. She said nothing when his father was announced dead and she said nothing when she took her own life. No note, no goodbye, just nothing. Draco was left with a fortune of money, power, and the all encompassing nothing. All summer, he had wallowed in the emptiness. Out with friends or shagging an easy witch, he was just hollow. Then, he got on the train and saw her. The mudblood. The muggle. The mastermind behind all his failings. Everything came rushing back in that one moment. All his feelings he'd forgotten he had were back. He _hated_ her, but now he didn't quite get the point of the hate. It was once all rooted around Voldemort, who influenced his father, who in turn influenced himself. She was the shining example of everything Voldemort was against, for not only was she pure muggle, she could still use the magical arts better than most witches and wizards. She was the bouncy haired, walking, talking contradiction to what pure bred society was about, which was what the Malfoy family pride was built on.

She was making him feel. Everything he had been repressing these last months were flooding his emotions. He had to stop it. He grabbed his throbbing head. "But _how?_"

His father's voice was back in his head. "No one will miss one muggle."

Before Draco even processed his actions, he found himself at the Granger girl's bedroom door. He reached for the door knob and twisted. It opened. _Trusting little nit._ He stepped inside and saw her form on the bed, sleeping peacefully. The moonlight shown over her features from the window by her bed. The atmosphere of her room had a strange effect on him. Her scent was just barely there, but it was enough to calm his mind. He walked to her and sat at her side, just watching her face as she slept and taking in her features. Her smooth skin and button nose, her slow and easy breath, the way she held her hands together at her chest like a princess in a fairy tale. How could someone like her really be a muggle?

Suddenly, she stirred and her eyelids flew open. She gasped and sat up with a start. Draco grabbed her arms and pinned her back down into her bed. He looked into her dream-dazed eyes and he saw his answer in their depths. "It doesn't matter anymore," he said in astonishment.

"Wh-what doesn't matter?" she asked. "What are you doing in my room?"

"That you're a muggle. It doesn't matter anymore." He grinned, but it was one of triumph. It was such a simple concept, and the weight of the prejudice lifted from his shoulders.

Hermione didn't quite grasp the full meaning of his words. "That's right, it doesn't matter. Just like it doesn't matter that you're pure. We are the same."

He leaned into her. "That makes you fair game," he smiled. "Hermione." He reveled in the taste of her first name on his tongue.

As she became more aware of her position, she began to struggle. "Malfoy, let go!"

"Of course." He released her, then quickly pointed his wand at her temple. "_Cronasis!_" He cast the sleeping spell upon her and she fell back onto her pillow, her slumber deep and dreamless. He brushed her cheek with his fingertips. What an interesting turn of events. He couldn't explain _why_, but he was attracted to her. He _wanted_ her. He ground his teeth together, but brought his hand away from her face. How could this have happened? Was he potioned? Put under a spell? But by who? And when? Anxiety welled up in the pit of his stomach, and he knew none of those excuses were true. It was all real. He was also sure of another thing. Something was coming for them. He grabbed his forearm in reflex. The arm that still bore a tattoo of a skull and snake that had long lost its magical properties. He looked out the window at the moonlit forest, then turned back to Hermione's sleeping form. "It's coming for us both," he whispered. Then he slowly walked from her room and back to his own, finally allowing sleep to overtake him.

Draco knew he was dreaming as soon as it had begun. He was scaling the side of a great mountain, and the air was full of smoke and the smell of sulfur. In spite of that, he breathed easily as he made his way along the side until he reached a widened ledge that revealed the entrance to a cave. Cautiously, he stepped inside the darkness. Something cracked under his foot and he paused to look down at a broken skull. Not just one, but hundreds of bones layered the ground and piled up against the cave's edges. Most belonged to humans, but some were much larger and animalistic. He felt down to his waste for his wand that wasn't there.

_Son of darkness…_

His head jerked up and he looked into the deep darkness that was the inner reaches of the cave. A subtle red glow seemed to pulse from within the cavern. He straightened his shoulders and walked toward it. As he neared the glow, he noticed a warmth rising in his chest. Stopping, he ripped his shirt open and gaped. A glow emanated from inside his chest and it's beat was in tempo with the pulse of the glow ahead. Unable to resist the urge to find what lye at its source, he ran the rest of the way inside. The tunnel opened into a large chamber. As he entered it, he quickly skidded to a halt. The floor dropped off into a lava pit.

_Hydra King, you have been reborn._

"Who are you?!" he yelled. As if in answer, a bubble of lava rose from the hot liquid mass and molded itself before him just over the ledge from where he stood. It grew brighter and began to morph into a shape that became increasingly more humanoid. After a moment, a man stood there, his eyes pulsing red lights, but the rest of him sold molten rock. He opened his mouth, but his words came from all around the cave.

_I am the Hydra King, the conqueror eternal. My coming brought magic to the world of man in the times of old, and my death brought the prophesy of my second coming._ He lifted his arm and pointed to Draco. _It is time for you to awaken your true potential. I am to be awakened within you._

Draco guffawed. "_ME?_ I knew something was going to happen, but this…" He stood straight again and wiped sweat from his forehead. "What do you want from me then?"

_We will unleash our power and rule all of man once again. We will take back the world that was ours and we will have her to ourselves once more. _A vision of Hermione entered Draco's mine, except she somehow looked different. Her hair was long enough to reach her knees and she wore animal skins. She seemed older. _We must have her._

"She is like us? But… how? She's a muggle! She has no magical lineage whatsoever!"

_You have felt her magic. You have felt her pull. She is our other half. Our light, our meaning. _The Hydra King reached his hand into the air and a sword materialized into his grip. He pointed it at Draco. _Embrace me, son of darkness. Embrace my power and take what I have as a gift to fulfill my legacy._

Draco studied the tip of his sword. "What will happen to me if I do?"

_I am but a spirit now. My powers are no longer mine to use, but yours. I am merely the key to unlocking that potential within yourself. Come._

Draco closed his eyes and pictured Hermione. His other half, huh? He spread his hands out to his sides and opened his eyes again. "She will be mine?"

The Hydra smiled. _Yes._

Draco took a deep breath and ran to the edge. With a great jump, he flew over the lava pit and plunged himself into the sword. He grunted in pain. As his blood spilled from the wound, it spread across his body in unnatural shapes. Shapes that took the form of rune-like tattoos of an ancient language. The symbols seared themselves into his skin and he screamed, steam rising from from the engravings. The Hydra laughed as he and his sword slowly disappeared. Draco was no longer held up by anything and he fell, closer and closer to the pulsating red depths…

He jerked up from his bed, hair drenched in sweat and heart palpitating.

"Mother f-"


	5. Chapter 5

Ahhh, that last chapter was so fun to write. I actually had to take a shot of jack to write Draco's perspective. Thanks for the words of encouragement; it's pushing me to get more out there.

Happy Holidays to everyone! This one took me a while to get out. I've been back and forth to half price books buying literature and research material for the coming chapters. So, sorry for the delay, but it's all for the sake of making this as accurate as possible. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Chapter 5

Hermione awoke the next morning with a headache that pounded like a nail hammering into her skull. She rubbed her temple and frowned. Her dream last night was still fairly vivid in her memory, and her experiences dealing with Harry's frequent nightmares taught her that dreams like that were not to be taken lightly. What had the woman called her again? The Primus reborn? Whatever exactly had happened between them would have to wait. Hermione could tell by the light through her window that the seventh year departure would soon be at hand. She swung out of bed and fished through her suit case for her bathing products. Grabbing the bottles, she made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door and was met with a wave of cologne scented steam. The pale, built form of Draco Malfoy appeared as the water vapor dispersed and she spun back around quickly. "I'm-oh gods, why didn't you lock the door?!" she stammered.

"Would you relax, I have a towel on," she could hear his bare feet walking across the tile toward her and a memory of something from the prior night stirred. Slowly, she turned to face him, slightly annoyed to find him grinning down at her from the door frame. "Not used to sharing a bathroom with the opposite sex, Granger?" he smirked.

She huffed and waved the strong scent of his body wash away from her nose, irritated. "Were you in my room last night?"

He frowned and tilted his head to the side. "How could I have gotten into your locked room?" he asked in defense.

"I-I don't think…" she thought for a second. "I might have forgotten to lock it," she admitted.

"Well then," he turned and began to walk towards the door that lead to his room, "I suppose we're both guilty of forgetting to lock doors." He walked through and closed the door behind him. Hermione hurried to his door and turned the lock. It hadn't escaped her notice that he really didn't answer her question, but she let it slide. It was probably just another dream she was remembering.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.

After her shower, she quickly sent off owls to the prefects of the younger students carrying notes wishing them all to have a successful year. She was sure to provide detailed outlines of major school functions and proper ways of delegating patrol duties and study sessions. She then packed a bottomless bag of essential books on magic history, note taking materials as well as clothes for any climate. Her wand was safely secured in an arm holster beneath her cloak's sleeve. She looked around and took the in the dorm one last time before stepping out of the portrait hole. The painting swung shut behind her. As Hermione hurried down the hall, she could have sworn she heard the voice of the ferryman whisper, _see you again soon._

She headed straight into the Gryffindor dorms. Head girl privileges allowed her through the portrait of the Fat Lady without need of a password.

"Oh, deer sweet Hermione, I do _so_ hate seeing you after so long, only to have you leave again!"

Hermione spared the large woman a bright smile. "We'll be back for the winter holidays and at the end of the year. You haven't seen the last of the seventh years." With that, she hopped into the red and gold common room. She was surprised so many of the students were crowded in the large room instead of eating in the Great Hall, which was the usual procedure at that time of day. Then, an unruly wisp of dark hair clued her in to the cause of the commotion. She laughed and shook her head. How had he even gotten in here? She put on her best façade of the proper Head Girl and crossed her arms. "Mister Potter?" she called, sternly. The students gasped and backed away from him. All but Ginny, who embraced him tightly. He laughed and gently pushed her off. "Alright, Ginns, enough already," he joked, then cleared his throat. "Yes, Head Girl, you have caught me!"

"Up to no good again, _naturally_," she raised an eyebrow. "And engaging in physical contact with a female student."

"Oh, I'll physically contact _you_, you faking ninny!" he ran at her and began poking her in her sides mercilessly. Hermione's calm exterior shattered and she broke into a torrent of laughs and she ran to Ginny for protection. "Ok, ok," she huffed, "mischief managed, already! What are you doing here?"

He brought his arms out to his sides. "Seeing you all off, obviously. And I wanted to speak with you before I go on a bit of a trip of my own." Hermione nodded. Harry pecked a kiss Ginny's blushing cheek before taking a stroll with Hermione through the school outer grounds.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

Draco stood outside staring over the lake while leaning against the brick walls of the school. Under the arch, he was shaded enough to stay unnoticed while he thought. He took a large bite out of a green apple, its sour juice cleansing the lingering taste of firewhisky from his mouth. Far along the side of the lake, he spied the bushy hair of his fellow head student. For a second, he entertained the idea of approaching her until he saw who she was walking with. The black hair and glasses were a dead give away to the wonder boy who refused to die. He snarled and leaned back closer into the shadows.

And just what in the hell was _he_ doing here? Watching the two of them laugh together set his nerves on edge, and he looked away to find Blaise walking toward him.

"So, what's got you stirred up this morning?" Blaise asked.

"What do you think?" he motioned to the two Gryffindors. "He just can't stay away."

"Hmm," Blaise considered them. "Somehow, I don't think it's Potter that has you secreting pissed mist."

"What are you implying?"

Blaise shrugged. "Perhaps I'm a little off base." The sounds of Hermione's laughter brought their attention back to her. "She has gotten pretty, hasn't she," Blaise said. Draco was silent and he continued. "More than that, even. I'd say she's downright shagable, in a nerdy little bookish kind of way. I never thought you would have been into that type-"

Draco's hand shot out and Blaise flinched, but he only laid his palm upon his companion's shoulder heavily. "You want to stop that train of thought now."

Blaise glared at him. "I knew it. From the moment you got on the train and saw her. You _do_ know you'd have to cast an Imperio to get her to feel anything for you, right?"

"No," at that, Draco smiled. "I don't want her any other way than how she is now."

"You've lost it, mate," Blaise shook his head.

"You don't understand, Blaise. Things are going to change very soon, mark me." Draco looked at his friend, a maddened glee in his eyes that made Blaise take a step back. "We are _all_ a part of it."

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

"So what did you want to come all the way out here to talk about, Harry?" Despite their joking and laughs, she couldn't help but notice that it all seemed to be a bit of an act. He still smiled, but his gaze out over the lake was distant.

"The job wants me to take a break," he confessed. "They want me to take some time off to clear my head."

"But you just started."

"I know, I don't really understand it either, but they're saying I'm too intense with the prisoners."

Hermione frowned. "Too intense? How?"

His face darkened and his smile vanished. " 'Mione, if you could just _see_ some of these people we've brought in, you'd agree with me. I _knew_ they were all guilty. They're still supporting Voldemort's teachings!"

"Harry ,what did you do?"

"Oh, so now _you_ think I'm wrong too?" he suddenly shouted. Hermione flinched at his tone.

"I don't know what to think, Harry, you haven't_ told_ me anything," she said calmly. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Can I still trust you?" She was stunned to silence. He shook her hard and she cried out in pain. "Can I TRUST you?!" She was suddenly pulled backwards by a pair of hands and a wand was shoved into Harry's face. Hermione looked up at the profile of Draco.

"I think it's time for all un-enrolled students to leave the premises, _Potter_," he said coldly.

Harry took a staggering step backwards from the pointed wand in shock. "Hermione, _him_? You're hanging around with _him_?!"

"Keep giving me reasons to hex you," Draco sneered.

"Harry, he and I are both head boy and girl," she shook her head. "What's gotten into you?"

Harry reached into his pocket and Draco pulled Hermione beside him, but all he pulled out was a small ring. "So, these are your true colors then. That's fine, I didn't need you anyway."

"Harry," Hermione tried to run to him, but Draco held her back. "Harry, talk to me! You CAN trust me! What's WRONG?!" she shouted.

Harry scowled at her. "What's wrong? It's back stabbers like you." With that, he slipped on the ring and spiraled out of existence.

"No!" She wrenched herself from Malfoy's grip.

"Granger," Draco said.

"What was that all about? I have to find him. I need to _talk_ to him! There's got to be a spell to trace a port key teleportation."

"Granger-"

"I've never seen him like this. He's not being the _least_ bit rational," she paced at the lake's edge. "I have to owl Ron, we can-"

"Granger!" Malfoy spun her around to face him, irritated at her ignoring his calls. Even more infuriating were the unshed tears welling around her eyes. "We have to go now," he said solidly. "We have duties." She looked up at him wide eyed, then lowered her head and nodded.

"Right. The trip."

Draco turned and began walking toward the castle's front courtyard, trying to get a hold on his anger. _How could she care so damn much about that drama hoar? _he thought. It had taken everything ounce of self restraint he had to keep from using any of a wide variety of torture curses on Harry. The silent crunching of twigs let him know that she silently followed behind him. He continued marching quickly until voices of the gathering seventh years could be heard from just around the corner. Before they could be seen, though, she reached out and gently tugged his cloak. He stopped and turned his head slightly, not looking at her fully.

"What?" he snapped.

"Please," she murmured so softly that Draco was compelled to turn fully and face her. Maybe it was because he'd never seen her with such a look of helplessness on her face or perhaps it was the simple us of the word 'please' which had never escaped her mouth towards him, but his earlier anger at her melted away.

"What," he asked more softly.

"Don't tell anyone about what you just saw. Especially not to Ginny."

Her eyes were dry now, but her chin was still scrunched and her eyebrows tightly worried. He reached out to her and took a lock of her long hair in his. Not hard enough to hurt, but strong enough to pull her foreword, he yanked her hair so her face was inches away from his. She gasped, but held his gaze. Then, her Gryffindor courage came rushing back into her features and she held her ground before him, challenging his stare right back. "Please," she stated more forcefully.

He chuckled and let her hair slide from his finger tips. "No problem," he turned and kept walking. She mentally sighed and followed at a safer distance from him.

_Great,_ she thought, _now that's two boys who've completely lost their minds_.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

McGonagall stood before the students and straightened when she saw the approaching head boy and girl. "Good, you're both here. I hope you two have been getting along?" She eyed Draco suspiciously, and he pocketed his hands and smiled.

"Of course, Headmaster. We've had time to come to an understanding."

Hermione gave him a withering look and he shrugged. "We're fine, Headmistress."

"I certainly hope so. The last thing we need is you two at each other's throats with your usual shenanigans. I doubt the school you're journeying to will have much tolerance for intolerance. Now, are you both prepared? Bodaway Academy will be here shortly to pick everyone up." The two of them nodded. "Good. Take _care_ of your fellow students. Hogwarts rules will still apply."

"Yes, Headmaster," Hermione smiled, her anticipation returning once again. The old woman smiled fondly at her former student.

"I look foreword to seeing you all again during the winter holidays."

There was a small commotion in the group as a few hands pointed up toward the sky. Dark spots dotted the morning color scheme. As they got closer, the shapes formed into a flock of birds. Very large birds. They landed before them in formation and Hermione was in awe at their sheer size. Just one bird could carry at least twenty students upon the harnesses strapped to their backs. The largest bird bent its head down to allow a sun darkened, black-haired man dressed in animal skins and feathers to jump to the ground. Hermione blinked at him in surprise. He was an Indian from the Americas! With cat-like grace, he walked toward the Headmasted and raised his hand in greeting. McGonagall curtseyed in return, then turned to face the student body. "I would like to introduce you all to one of your new instructors for this semester, Ahiga of the Cherokee tribe. He was kind enough to persuade his tribe to allow their teachings to be taught to outsiders.

Ahiga smiled broadly and motioned toward the large birds. "If you would all please load onto the great Migisi, we will be on our way." Cautiously, the students walked toward the large avians. Beaded ornamentation was woven into their feathers.

Luna and Ginny made their way to Hermione. Luna gazed up at the beasts in wonder. "They are spirit beasts," she smiled. Ahiga turned to her, a glad expression on his face.

"You know of our culture, then?" he asked in surprise.

"Only as much as my father does. He journeyed to find a tribe once for an article he was writing on the subject of spirits. He managed to gather some lore from a few of the locals before he was finally turned away. But my father's not one to leave a mission half done. He tried to sneak into one of your ceremonies and ended up with an arrow in his backside."

"Ah! He who Runs with a Stick Up His Ass! I have heard his tale from our sister tribe."

"Yes, he was quite honored to have been bestowed with the name. In fact, the arrow is still hung as a trophy on our wall at home."

Ahiga's laughter boomed with mirth. "Perhaps, after this year, you could help him finish that article." He touched the top of her head before turning to the rest of the students. The three girls grabbed the large feathers of the Migisi and hoisted themselves into the cart harnessed on its back. The rest of the students followed in suit. Hermione was happy to note that Malfoy was riding on a different one. Ginny sat in close to Hermione.

"So, what did you and Harry talk about?"

Hermione hesitated for only a second before replying. The best lies were always those spiked with just enough truth. "He decided to take a bit of vacation. I'm not sure where, I don't think he's decided yet, but the stress of everything was beginning to sink in, I think." Ginny drooped her head a bit.

"I had thought this might happen."

"We all went through a rough patch, though, he'll bounce back. You two have an awful lot to be excited about, after all." Hermione poked Ginny's engagement ring. "Am I right?" she smiled as best she could.

Ginny relaxed. "Yeah. Oh, I can't wait for the wedding!"

"It'll be great," Luna smiled. "Everyone will be there, too. Have you decided on decorations?"

"Or a color scheme?" Hermione chimed in. "And please let us help you choose bride's maid's outfits instead of having your mother pick them out."

Ginny giggled. "Not a fan of her hand-me-downs?"

Hermione scrunched her nose. "Ginny, you _know_ I'm not half as fashion conscious as most, but the answer is 'no'."

"A big no," Luna chirped.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Luna, who had shed her cloak and sported a mis-matched rainbow of clothing. "Luna, I love you, but what would you know about fashion?"

Luna looked down at her attire, confused. "Am I dressed for the wrong season?"

Hermione and Ginny shared a glance and laughed.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

Ahiga mounted his Migisi once all the students were atop the birds. With a loud whistle, they stretched their wings and took flight. Draco smirked at the frightened students grasping the sides of the cart. Draco relished in the feeling of the takeoff. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, feeling the breeze through his hair. The sensation reminded him of something. It wasn't like being on a broom, it was specifically the feeling of flying on a creature of the same size. He tried focusing on the memory, but it was gone again.

"You are quite comfortable with flight, pale one." Draco tilted his head foreword and looked into the gaze of Ahiga, who sat across from him. Blaise spoke up.

"Our Head Boy here was the Quidditch seeker for our House's team. He rode a broom faster than any other in our year."

"Except for maybe one other boy," Pansy slid in casually. Draco gave her a dark look, knowing she was referring to Potter's victories. She smiled and shrugged in innocence.

Ahiga nodded in understanding. "A competitive nature is good. That is the path to future strength. We have sports you are welcome to participate in, but," he added with a laugh, "they do not involve flying on broom sticks."

Draco considered the idea while taking in Ahiga's appearance. He was covered in tattoos and paint designs from head to bare foot. His long black hair was tangled with feathers and beads.

"Are you the Headmaster of Bodaway Academy?"

"No," he laughed again. "You will find our academy to be very unlike your Hogwarts. Our society is one that raises and teaches our children itself. We have a chief, Chief Chaska. He is very old and very wise. I suppose you could consider him your new Headmaster. I, on the other hand, am a spirit walker. That is, I can walk in the world of the spirits and communicate with them. This is my gift to pass on to you children." He considered Draco for a moment. "I will be most interested in seeing how you fare in that field."

"Yeah? And why is that?"

Ahiga was taken aback. "Am I wrong in sensing your recent interaction with the spirit plane already?"

Blaise and Pansy both shot Draco a shocked look.

"Oh, it's natural to slip into the spirit realm while one lucidly sleeps," he added to them. "A person not knowledgeable of it would only consider it a dream. In fact, I believe there is another in your group who has had a similar experience." Draco clenched his teeth.

_He knows much. Perhaps too much._ A voice whispered in the corner of Draco's mind. Ahiga frowned. Draco suppressed the mental chatter. In front of this man, discovering he had waking communication with his past life was at the worst possible moment. "I've heard that a purely magical lineage can sometimes bring about strange happenings. Perhaps you might just be sensing that. After all," he sharpened his look. "You know as much about us as we do of you."

Ahiga nodded. "Of course," he smiled once more," we have much to learn from each other. I do hope both you and the Head Girl will be helpful in that regard."

Draco looked over at the bird carrying his Head companion. She seemed to be napping. Meanwhile, her blonde freak of a friend, Luna, had gotten out of the harness and seemed to be trying to _talk_ with the avian. The Weasel girl was shrieking at her to return.

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

The seventh years, hours later, arrived to the destination and unloaded themselves onto a grassy meadow. Before the group was a single, lone teepee. All the students ran to their friends, excited to finally be on hard ground. Hermione tapped feeling back into her legs and turned to the group, clapping her hands. "Alright, everyone, settle down and stay together." Most everyone became silent and Hermione looked to Ahiga, who nodded his appreciation to her.

"The ground you currently stand upon is sacred land. Anyone without a direct invitation would see nothing but a barren meadow.

"As if that's not all that we see anyway," the whispered snark of Draco was just low enough for her to hear. Hermione spared him a cool glance.

"Don't be rude," she whispered back. Ahiga stood by the teepee and lightly touched the buffalo hide shelter. A cool breeze seemed to blow from its opening, causing the grass to lightly bend away from it.

"Welcome to the front door of Bodaway Academy, young ones. I will allow first the Head Boy and Girl to enter together. As leaders of your piers, the spirits must first recognize and accept you before the rest may follow."

Hermione and Draco took their places before the opening. The inside was unnaturally dark considering the sun was still up. The closer they got to the opening, they realized, the more they could hear sounds coming from within. The quiet chirps of crickets and hooting of owls had Hermione pausing to look back at Ahiga, who simply smiled.

"Not afraid, are you?" Draco asked. "Just remember, I'll be right here with you," he mocked.

She jutted her chin out in irritation. "That makes me feel much more safe." Despite her fears, she took the first bold step, lifting the hide and bending into the teepee. Draco stayed close behind her. She squinted to see past the darkness. The cool wind was a bit stronger now and the sound of water droplets could be heard all around, as if it had just finished raining. Shapes began to materialize before them.

"Are those… trees?" she asked. They walked in deeper and sure enough, a thicket of trees grew wide around a softly treaded path. Draco looked back behind them and could still make out the triangular opening that the sun peaked out of. Above him, though, the moon shined in bright contradiction.

"Maybe it's some sort of glamour, like in the Great Hall. Or just a parallel space, like a wizard's tent."

"Somehow, I don't think it's either of those." Hermione shivered a bit in the cold and they continued their trek.

The path was a long one and the two children began to lose track of time. The moon had yet to rise or fall any further than where it hung upon their initial arrival. Occasionally there would be a rustling in the bushes or a flash of eyes would indicate an animal nearby, but nothing hindered their journey. Not until the path ended at a great tree. Hermione, now slightly winded, looked up at the tree in astonishment. It's branches seemed to reach all the way into the sky and touch the stars, then extended out and down around them. The more they looked upon it, the more it began to resemble some great bird, its body and head shaped the trunk of the tree and its branches were the wings. As the wind passed through them the wings would sway, imitating a bird taking flight. Draco huffed in annoyance.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Don't ignore the obvious, Malfoy. This is obviously where we're supposed to be."

"Oh, excuse me. Then why don't you tell me what we're supposed to be doing here. Read it in a book somewhere, smart ass?" His old irritation at her began to come back again.

"I'm just saying, maybe we shouldn't downgrade what's right in front of us."

"A tree."

"An _amazing_ tree."

"So you're a tree hugger now?"

"GOD, Draco, _why _do you have to be like this?!" she yelled. He blinked at her in surprise. "What?" she asked at his expression.

"That's the first time you've ever used my first name."

She was about to keep yelling, but the truth of it hit her. "Well," she stammered, "it _is_ your name, isn't it? Or do I not get the _privilege_ of addressing you as such?"

He smiled. "I suppose I could let it slide for just one little mudblood."

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it," she mumbled. She couldn't explain why, but he suddenly had her feeling very flustered.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Hermione gasped and knelt to keep her balance. Draco's hand gripped her shoulder. The bird-like tree bowed low, its thick bark shaping itself into a beaked face. It looked upon them, its eyes deep hollows and the ground shook harder. Beneath the roots, hot steam and bubbling water seeped up to the surface. Hermione jumped up and stumbled as the waters rose up to her ankles. Words formed in the air and they both knew it came from the great tree animal.

_In the center_

_ I am standing._

_ In form like a bird_

_ It appears._

Draco tried to get away from the hot water, but another gush surged from the ground and swept the two of them off their feet.

_The ground trembles_

_ As I am about to enter._

_ My heart_ fails_ me_

_ As I am about to enter_

_ The spirit lodge._

Hermione gasped for breath above the roaring water's surface. She spotted Draco and reached, just managing to grab his shirt. The waters rose them up to the head of the bird, whose wooden beak opened wide for their entrance.

_We are now ready_

_ To receive you, daughter of the moon_

_ And son of the great star._

_ A bubbling spring_

_ Comes from the hard ground._

The voice finished its chant and the waters flowed rapidly into its open beak. Hermione screamed and Draco's efforts to back paddle were futile. Quickly, they were taken into its mouth and fell...

Down

Down

Down.


	6. Chapter 6

Bwaaahahaa, cliffhanger! Glad everyone enjoyed the chapter, though, keep the comments coming! I love hearing what you guys think, it pumps me up every time I read it.

Chapter 6

Hermione opened her eyes to find a crowd of sun-browned faces staring back at her. She fought down the urge to scream, remembering the past hard-learned lesson of assessing all situations calmly instead of allowing panic to overtake the mind. The first thing she noticed was that she was standing up straight, completely drenched, and cold. The sun had found its way back to its proper place in the sky, so she had made it back from… wherever that place was, to the Bodaway Academy. From what she could tell of her surroundings, she was still in the same open meadow that Ahiga had flown them to, only now the clearing was filled in thick with a village. Huts and teepees surrounded her and spread out all the way to the tree line. One teepee in the center of the village was gigantic. It reached at least fifty feet. Smoke billowed out the top of it in strange colors that changed every few seconds. The smell of food being cooked made her stomach protest, bringing her back to her situation. Her teeth chattered as she looked to her side where Draco stood. He was standing stiff, his eyes wide open and his fists clenched tightly against his sides. Despite the way he looked, his awareness seemed to be somewhere else. Hermione took his elbow in her hand and shook it gently.

A startled yell broke free from his throat and he jumped slightly, as did the people surrounding him. They began whispering excitedly between themselves. Draco turned his head around, taking in his surroundings, then saw Hermione and calmed.

"Do you think they saw the bird?" a child's voice chirped from somewhere in the cluster of natives.

"They _are_ soaked in water," said a girl who wore hardly any clothing except what was necessary. Her hair was woven with enough feathers to look like that's all it was made out of. From behind, she might have looked like a chicken with human legs. She stared mostly at Draco, a small smile beginning to form at the corner of her mouth. "We should offer them clothes, yes?"

"But they are _outsiders_!" another boy loudly argued. He was taller and more muscular than most of the other boys there, with long braided hair and a red bear claw painted on his chest. "They shouldn't be allowed _any_ of the normal rights. They're not even of the blood! They're _white_!"

Hermione frowned. "My, my. I should have known better than to think there would ever be a place where hundred year old prejudices such as yours didn't exist. At least I can say I come from a culture with better manners and hospitality towards guests than yours."

He returned her fierce gaze with a crooked grin. "Pardon my manners, Sayen, and allow me to show you the hospitality we show a woman who speaks out of place to a man." He began to walk toward her.

"You ignorant son of a-" Hermione was about to unholster her wand when Draco's hand gripped her shoulder.

"Heal, Granger," he whispered with a grin.

A great 'thud' came from the crowd and the kids parted for an older man. His staff was firmly planted into the ground, the source of the earlier sound, and he stared at the boy in anger. "Nahuel, you will _not_ speak of such petty history and prejudices. They are our honored guests and they have earned the Great Spirit's blessing." He continued speaking in a language Hermione didn't understand, but was glad to see Nahuel's face turn into a grimace. After the harsh words, he marched off toward to woods. The elder shook his head sadly and turned back to Draco and Hermione. "I welcome you, Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts. Please forgive the behavior of Nahuel. He is young and spirited, but lacks much in the teachings of harmony and oneness. Please do not take his words to be a reflection of our tribe. I trust your journey was a pleasant one?"

"Yes," Hermione stammered, unsure of how to bring up their arrival to the village. "But I'm not quite sure what…"

"We were swallowed by a _tree_," Draco cut in sharply. "I would hardly describe the experience as 'pleasant'."

"Ah, yes. You have been accepted by the Great Spirit. It is quite an honor." He rose his hands in the air, as if praising the sun. "I must admit, we were all quite unsure as to whether or not the Sprit would welcome you into our home."

"Where exactly _is_ this?" Hermione asked.

"These are the sacred lands. It once existed as a part of the physical realm, but our ancestors removed it and tucked it away. The only path back is through the teepee." He motioned behind them and they turned to see the exact teepee they had previously entered. "Only few journey through the spirit world and meet with The Great Spirit. Now that the two of you have, the path is opened to the rest of your companions. They will not touch the spirit world. They will simply pass through from their realm straight into this one. In fact, they should be here any minute." He smiled down at them fondly. His deep, wrinkled face and sparkling eyes reminded her greatly of Dumbledore. His white hair, like the rest of the tribe, was long and feathered, with braids woven in and out of it. His staff had a large knot on the top of it that resembled the face of an owl. Symbols had been etched down the sides, and Hermione found herself yearning to study their meanings.

"Hermione! Why are you two all _wet_?" The surprised voice of Ginny asked. Hermione turned to see her friends and all the other students beginning to come out of the teepee.

The elder held his arms out to the children. "Welcome, children of Hogwarts, to Bodaway Academy. I am Chief Chaska. I have here with me your instructors for this semester of your travels." Five elaborately dressed people, including Ahiga, stepped forward to be by the Chief and he motioned to them one at a time. "This is Shaman Maiara. She will be teaching your Ancient Symbols and Animals class." An older woman dressed in what looked to be many decorated rugs stood crookedly over a cane.

"Gosh," Ginny whispered, "I didn't think I'd ever see a woman who looked older than McGonagall."

Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Hunter Tamaya will teach you the ways of hunting and plant life. His sister, Wayra, will teach Ancient Rituals." The two siblings stepped forward and Hermione was surprised to note that they didn't look much older than her. Tamaya, unlike most of the Indians, had short cropped hair with one thin braid falling down the side of his face. He was extremely muscular and had a wide variety of tattoos all over his body. What his sister lacked in tattoos she made up with piercings. They poked through her ears and nose, but didn't take away from her femininity. Her hair too was cropped short and the resemblance of their features revealed their relationship to each other. Despite their hard exteriors, both had easy going smiles as they raised their hands to the students in welcome.

"Our most sacred of teachings will be taught by Spirit Walker Ahiga." Chaska motioned toward the man who had led the rest of the students to the village. "Now, I am sure you are all very anxious to get started with your studies, but today will be more of an orientation. Although these lands may be safe from the dangers of the outside world, there are many perils that lie within. The forest surrounding the village, for example, is off limits without a teacher."

"Some things never change," Luna giggled, looking at the forest dreamily.

"Don't even think about it, Luna," Ginny whispered.

"Oh, the forbidden forest back at Hogwarts wasn't so scary once you learned your way around it. The inhabitants were quite hospitable."

"Yeah, I'm sure they would have been very hospitable to each other while passing pieces of you around the dinner table."

Luna tapped her nose, still deep in thought. "I'm sure a little peek wouldn't hurt."

"Um, hello?" Hermione whispered sharply at Luna. "Head Girl. Right here."

Luna put her hands together excitedly. "Oh, what a great idea! Having the Head Girl with us would keep us from getting in any trouble if we get caught!"

"That's not what I meant…" Hermione shook her head. "Luna, I'm starting to think you're trying to make up for all the mischief you didn't get to have as a student in your last year."

"Of course! That's one of the finer points of being a student, after all. Getting into trouble while you still can!"

Ginny put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "You sound like one of the twins." A thought seemed to occur to her then and she scrunched her eyebrows in thought. Then a devilish grin spread across her face. "Fred _would_ want us to at least pull off one stunt while we're here."

Hermione blanched. "Ginny, not you too." She didn't get another chance to protest, though, because a line of Indians holding small rectangular boxes began making their way toward them. Chief Chaska spoke up once more at their arrival,

"Before I let you all go with Ahiga and a couple other students of your age to tour our tribe, one rule must be set in order. You must all give up your wands during your time here." At that, the line of people opened the boxes and offered them forward. The students broke out in anxious words of protest.

"But how will we protect ourselves?" someone asked.

"How could you ask us to do such a thing?!" another yelled.

"Please," the chief's voice was loud, but patient. "I understand the discomfort of having such an item taken from you, but if our ways are to be taught properly, you must not have the aid of your previous learnings. In essence, you must unlearn what you know and relearn our magics. This is the only way. When the semester is over, your wands will be returned to you untouched." A great unease fell upon everyone then.

Hermione looked to Draco, who nodded in return and regarded the students. "It makes sense, everyone. How are we to learn properly with this handicap?" He and Hermione were the first to place their wands in the boxes. The wooden containers trembled slightly in the Indian's outstretched palms, then shut. Their names began to engrave themselves at the top. Slowly, the rest of the students followed their example solemnly.

Chief Chaska nodded and put his hand to Ahiga's shoulder. "Thank you all for that. Now, if you would all please follow Ahiga, we can get your orientation underway before sun down."

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

Draco followed Ahiga and two other students of Bodaway Academy as they ushered the Hogwarts seventh years through the camp. The quiet grumblings of kids having to give up their wands was occasionally heard and he couldn't help but smirk. Perhaps a few years ago, he would have been mad with the rest of them, but not now. His brief alliance with the Death Eaters had taught him many valuable things. Most importantly, how to use wandless magic. Granted, without the proper outlet of his Hawthorn wand, his spells would be less powerful.

Ahiga stopped them at a fenced area. Inside were many small huts and people going about daily activities. "This is our residential area where families that choose to live here over living in the outside world can stay. By the end of the tour, you are to all return here. Deeper inside, there are long rows of unused tents, you can't miss them. Each tent has been provided with beds and a desk as well as a map of the camp and the class schedule. This way, now."

They continued around the circular village. They were shown where to collect food from the hunters and gatherers, where to acquire proper clothes (which Draco didn't find proper in the least), where the medicine woman's tent was, and finally where all there classes were to be held. This was the great tent at the center of the village. Eagerly, they walked inside and were met with a great hall, much like the one back at Hogwarts, filled with young students all eating at tables, talking and laughing. Draco looked up to find stairs that led up the sides to a floor above. Considering the size of the great teepee, Draco estimated there to be at least five more floors above that. A great hush suddenly fell upon the hall as the students looked at the newcomers. Some looks were cold and full of malice, while others contained simple curiosity. Ahiga introduced them to the large group, bidding they treat them as family. Draco felt someone staring at him and caught the eyes of the feather-haired girl from earlier. She bit her bottom lip and turned to her friend, giggling. Ahiga directed them out of the tent and ushered them to the outskirts of the village where the tree line thickly hid the mysteries of the forest.

"This is as far as I want any of you coming to this forest without an escort. This forest is not ordinary. That is to say, it is not like the ones you would find even in your wizarding world. Due to the nature of our existence here in a pocket dimension, these trees signify our borders. Beyond that, reality as you understand it begins to thin and belongs to the realm of the spirits. Without proper understanding of that world, one could easily find himself lost. Some younger students had felt themselves ready for the task and dared its depths never to return. Those who did return had not come back with their minds fully intact. I warn you all now. As a spirit walker, even I must properly prepare myself before entering. Some of you may get the chance to see the wonders of this place at the end of the semester if you prove yourself to having the mental fortitude." Draco tried squinting to see deeper into the forest. It reminded him of what he and Hermione had walked through to get to the village. "Now, if there aren't any questions, I'd like all of you to make yourself at home. Grab something to eat and be sure to get a change of clothes. All of your essentials for living here have been paid for by Hogwarts, so be sure to get whatever you need. At the end of the day, before the sun is completely set, I suggest you find your proper tent and get a good night's rest. You will find your names written on the sides of the tent. Girls with girls, boys with boys, just as it should be. I'll leave the usual duties of patrolling to your head boy and girl. That being said, enjoy the village and I look forward to seeing you all in class tomorrow."

Hermione looked to Luna and Ginny. The red head was fanning herself in the hot sun. "New clothes first. I don't think I can stand the uniforms for much longer."

Hermione looked skeptically at the villagers behind them. Every outfit looked like something out of the old wild west movies her father used to watch of cowboys and Indians. "When in Rome, I guess," she muttered.

Ginny scurried back to the vendors selling their wares. "Oh, look at all this jewelry!" She held up beaded necklaces and bracelets of assorted stones. Luna picked through some outfits, humming a little tune in her head before picking something from the rack and holding it out to admire.

"Hermione, I think this would look much better on you," she said. Hermione turned from some of the pendants she had been looking at and blanched. The outfit was a two piece. The shirt seemed far too short and the skirt was barely any better.

"Don't you think it's a bit revealing?" she asked.

"Not any more than the others, honestly. Why don't you try it on?" Luna held it out to Hermione who backed away from it. She bumped into the body of a woman.

"Oh!" Hermione spun to her. "I'm so sorry!"

The woman waved off her apologies. "It's no problem at all! I'm guessing you are the batch of new students from England?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "We were looking for outfits, but…"

"Ah, your friend has picked a nice one for you. All the girls your age are getting into that fashion. I guess my style just isn't _in_ anymore." She motioned to her outfit, which looked almost like a poncho with short pants that came down just below her knees.

"Honestly, I'd rather your outfit," Hermione confessed.

The woman raised her eyebrow. "Three pretty little things like you? I won't have it! I insist you at least try it on. You wouldn't want to stick out of the crowd, would you? I've already sold some just like it to others in your class." She motioned to a dressing area in the back and Luna took Hermione's arm, dragging her to it.

"Lunaaaaaaa, whyyyyyy?" Hermione whined.

"Oh hush and try it on. Don't make me dress you myself," Luna tutted.

"Honestly, Hermione," Ginny said, looking at a similar styled outfit. "It's just an outfit."

Hermione huffed and snatched the outfit, glaring at the three women who smiled at her broadly. She walked into the room and snatched the privacy curtain shut. Muttering about decency, she pulled off her school uniform and folded it neatly to the side before pulling on the outfit piece by piece. She looked at herself in the mirror. "This isn't going to happen," she said.

"Let us see!" Ginny yelled from the front.

"No! Get me something else. Give me a blanket or something. I'll cut a hole in it for my head."

"You'll do no such thing." Ginny poked her head into the room and gasped. "Hermione! You're so-"

Luna's head poked in below hers. "Lovely!" she smiled.

To make it worse, the woman who owned the shop stuck her head in as well. "See? I always know which of my outfits brings out a woman's best points. That hair, though…"

"You're not touching my hair." Hermione stepped out of the room, trying desperately to stretch the fabric of her skirt down a little lower. The whole outfit was made of hide that had been dyed different shades of brown and tan. The top had beads sewn into the neck line which, she was thankful, didn't reveal much. But the shirt was just so short! Her midriff was completely exposed. Below that was the skirt. It was made of the same hide and had matching beads along the top and zig sagged along the bottom hem. But it was just so short! Her Hogwarts skirt at least fell to her knees. This was as bad as one of those Japanese school girl animes she'd seen on the tele. "Look," she stammered. I'll take the top, but do you have anything longer than this skirt?

"Longer? Sweety, that's as long as it gets. Really not very practical to go longer."

"Well," Hermione stammered. "What about for men then? They don't go around prancing in skirts, do they?"

"Of course not! They wear pants," the woman said. "But you're not suggesting that you'd rather wear pants, are you?"

"I am."

"Hermione, come ON! You're HOT!"

"You're lucky I'm going with this top piece, Ginny! Now, if you please, miss, I'd like a pair of pants in my size."

The woman let out a sad sigh, but went to another corner of her shop where men's clothes were hanging. She sorted through them, apparently trying to at least find a pair that matched her shirt. Finally, she pulled one free and handed it to Hermione, who took it gratefully. "Thank you."

"Mhmm." The woman turned and looked to another group of people that had entered the store.

"I think you offended her," Ginny whispered.

"I'm offended at having to wear _this_ all semester!" Hermione motioned to her skirt, which was beginning to ride even further up her thighs. "I can't believe you two are actually even going with something like that!" She quickly shut the curtain again and switched the embarrassing skirt for the pants. With a quick nod at her reflection in the mirror, she strode out of the shop more confidently. Ginny and Luna found outfits easily, both of which had Hermione blushing fiercely for them, but they seemed to like how they looked.

As they continued walking through vendors, Ginny piped up. "It's all about confidence in how you look, Hermione. You _really_ looked good in that skirt."

"Well, I didn't _feel_ good in that skirt."

"I feel great!" Luna chimed in. "It's so breezy! It's like I'm wearing nothing at all!"

Hermione's face grew even redder. "Oh gods, Luna… just…. Wow."

Ginny laughed loudly at that. "It really _does_ feel like that, doesn't it?"

Hermione shook her head. The distant hacking of wood caught her attention and she looked to see what looked like one of the students chopping wood logs for the fires. He stood up straight and wiped sweat from his brow, then turned and caught her looking. She recognized the red bear claw tattooed to his chest and threw him a nasty look. He held her gaze, then gave her a cat-like grin, looking her up and down. He threw the axe down again, this time into the stump so it stayed stuck and he leaned against it, nodding his head to her.

Ginny clicked her tongue. "Already made an enemy, it looks like. You should watch out for that one."

Luna looked at him curiously. "What was that name he called you again? Sayen? What does that even mean?"

Hermione turned her head, ignoring him. "Probably something just as bad as mudblood. I had just finally started having hope of leaving the muggle biases behind me and now it's because I'm female and _white._" She shook herself. "It doesn't even matter, I don't know why I'm letting it get to me." She thought of all the lessons she had the next day. "Come one, let's get back to our tents. There's not much time in the day left and I have to make sure everyone gets rounded up."

###########

Draco looked at himself in a mirror. The chuckling voices of Pansy and Blaise were audible.

"No."

"But, sir, you have to pick _something_. Think of the hot weather! And in those robes of yours, it's just not practical."

"I said 'no'."

"Draco, I can't believe how _pale_ you are!" Pansy stifled her laughter.

"Hey, mate, maybe they'll give you a native name. He who Blinds Brighter than the Sun."

Draco gave Blaise a withering glare. "Do they not have any modern clothing at all? Even muggle fashion at this point is preferable to this barbaric…"

"Ehem!" the woman interrupted him. "These clothes are traditional to our ways. If you don't like it, you can leave."

Draco clamped his teeth shut. He couldn't leave, as much as the idea tempted him at that moment. "Can I at least wear a _shirt_."

Pansy tossed him a black cloth that he quickly grabbed and looked at. It was made of a finer linen so that the breeze could still keep him cool, but it was still quite shabby. He threw it over his head, not caring how he looked any longer, so long as he was covered. "This is fine." He quickly strode out, Blaise and Pansy jogging to keep up. Pansy had probably picked out one of the most revealing outfits from the hut, and some of the gaudier jewelry. Blaise didn't seem to mind all that much, though. He, on the other hand, had picked out a pair of pants and a light vest that exposed his entire front from the waist up. "Absolutely ridiculous. This is a damn circus," Draco murmured.

Blaise whispered a few words to Pansy and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before prancing off back to the residential area. Then he turned back to Draco and pulled a pamphlet from his pocket. It looked like…

"Is that the Daily Prophet?" Draco asked surprised. "How did you get the post out here?"

"I didn't," he sneered. "My family has pulls with the prophet. We have a self-updating subscription. Every morning, the print and date updates itself according to the latest news. And something's going on with our favorite scar head."

Draco looked at Blaise's grin, then grabbed the paper reading the front cover. Suddenly, his glower turned into a wide grin. "It's happened, then. Good."

"Malfoy, when he was at the school earlier, that ring he had on-"

"It didn't have the stone," Malfoy said quickly. "But, I imagine, it will very soon now."

"And when he does find it? What then?" Draco gave him a smile, but said nothing else. Blaise sighed and shook his head. "Well, you know I've got your back no matter what. Just don't leave me in the dark for too long."

"Not too long, my friend. But there's one other person I need to speak with first."

################

Hermione sat on her bed and stretched. The prefects and the heads would stagger their patrol duties throughout the night, that way someone would always be on watch. She hated suspecting her own class of mischief, but her two best friends on this trip were the two she worried about most in that regard. As if they both were summoned by her thinking about them, the familiar blonde and red head quietly snuck into her tent. Hermione raised her eyebrow. "I do believe it's past nightfall."

Ginny chuckled and pointed back outside. "Yeah, you should probably train your prefects better in patrolling. We didn't run into any trouble getting here at all."

"And look, Ginny, you were right! She does have the teepee all to herself."

"Good." Ginny threw a bunch of blankets and pillows onto Hermione's bed. "Scoot over."

Hermione was about to argue, but if she was going to be truly honest with herself, she was glad for the company. She complied and helped her pack on the extra blankets. "Is your tent too small or something?" she asked, tossing a pillow across the bed to Luna for her to set down on her new side of the bed. She caught it lightly.

"Not especially, but it was rather uncomfortable watching our tent mate get overly touchy with her boyfriend.

Hermione frowned. "Who did you have to shack up with?"

"Pansy," Ginny growled. "That girl has no shame at all. And Blaise walked in as if we weren't even there and began-"

"There were a lot of smushing sounds," Luna said.

"Well, honestly, I don't really mind it," Hermione shrugged. "They're happier like that and I don't mind you two here." Hermione got into the center of the bed and put her arms out. Ginny and Luna got tucked in on either side of her.

"Oh, we forgot the candle," Luna said.

Ginny clicked her tongue. "If I had my blasted wand…"

Hermione closed her eyes and focused on the flame. It suddenly snapped out of existence with a puff of smoke. Ginny gasped in surprise. "Hermione, was that you?"

"I think so," she said. "I just…thought I could do it."

Luna hummed in speculation. "Sometimes all it takes is the belief in a thing to make it happen. The power of unwavering belief can even make things once thought of as impossible quite possible."

Hermione thought on that during the moments it took for sleep to take them.

#############

Draco lounged in his bed, staring up through the opening at the top of his teepee. Then, closing his eyes, he tried to focus on the voice that he had heard earlier.

'_Hydra,_' he thought. There was no answer. He tried to silence his thoughts and focus harder, but all that came to his mind was Hermione. Hermione standing with a book in her hand, Hermione brewing in potions class with her hair pulled back and her sleeves rolled up, and Hermione screaming in pain as his aunt seared her forearm. He slammed his fist against his bed at his side. This wasn't working. Apparently, for now, the voice would come and go as it pleased.

Draco's eyes flashed open. Someone was in his teepee with him. He sat up and scanned the room until his eyes fell on the shape of a person. He quickly recognized the face of the girl who had been there when he first arrived in the village. The one with all the feathers in her hair. She stepped closer into a moon beam falling from the top of the teepee, twirling one of her feathered braids between her fingers. Draco knew the look she had on her face. It hadn't been the first time he woke up to a strange girl in his dorm. They had all usually been Slytherins, though. He sneered.

"Hello, Draco. I came to make sure your tent had everything you needed. My name is-"

"I don't need to know your name," he said as he flung his bed sheets aside. He cast a wordless silencing charm on the tent and walked to the girl. She gasped at his approach and took a hasty step backwards. He brought his hand to her cheek and stroked her skin. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "Tell me why you're really here."

"I-I just wanted to…" his hand gently stroked down her arm, goose bumps following behind them. Her words trailed off then.

"What did you want?" his voice was smooth silk, but his eyes were cold ahd feral.

"…you," she whispered and she reached up to him on her toes. He leaned in and breathed softly against her lips,

Smiling he said, "that's not something I can give." He grabbed her roughly and tossed her against his bed where she hit it awkwardly and slipped to the ground. "Especially not to one ready to give themselves so willingly. "He began unbuttoning his shirt slowly and walked toward her. The girl scrambled to her feet.

"I think I made a mistake," she stammered.

"Oh, I think you did as well," he neared and tossed his shirt aside.

She stayed as far as she could from him while inching toward the tent opening. "I should go."

"I think it's too late for that now. You've woken me up." He lunged for her and she screamed.

Her cries were silent to the village and, a single tent away, Hermione slept soundly with Luna and Ginny at her sides.


End file.
